Mob Doctor
by cherrys-and-strawberrys
Summary: Naruto her brother gets in trouble with the mob. Sakura will do anything she can to save his life. Even if it means facing a past she'd rather not. People she never wanted to see again are back, and maybe even to stay for good. Will she survive making a deal with a man and his friends she belives is a devil. Is she ready for the answers to the past? Based on the show Mob Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Mob Doctor Naruto  
Chapter 1  
Sakura's (Pov)

Doors slamming in the dead of the night. Something was wrong, beyond wrong. Mom had been asleep since nine clock it was past two AM. I was just getting up to go to work. I had the grave yard shift almost every night. The only reason I didn't go in already was mom had called earlier about out of her mind because Naruto wasn't home when he was supposed to be. If he woke up mom He'd wake up in the hospital.

"Where were you?" He was on the edge of his bed bent over with his back to me. He straightens up, touched his face, and turned to look at me. I moved from the door way more into his room. I didn't pay any notice to the cluttered floor. Every piece of myself was locked with his eyes. Those usual blue joyful eyes that tonight Held bone chilling despair. Being the big sister or the sister I was I felt the strong urge to comfort him, and that's what I did.

I knew I shouldn't ask about it, but I mean to see a man that never cried as a child cry tonight you have to wonder why.

"What happened Naruto?" I combed his hair off his sun kissed face. So he couldn't hide behind it.

"I fucked up. I fucked up big time Sake." I could barely hear him I had to strain my ears for the rest of it. "I thought I could handle it, but Pein asked h-h-he aske asked m-me to to." I thought I knew where he was going with this. Maybe he realized he should have gone after that girl he always mumbled about in his sleep, but no Pein was not what I was expecting.

Pein was the leader of the yakuza. The yakuza is the Japanese mafia. Pein led the yakuza named the Akatsuki in our town. If you were a local to our town which was medium sized and a tourist destination. You knew who Pein was. There was a big chance you grew up with him. When me and Naruto were freshmen he was a senior high school

I closed my eyes too because Pein didn't play and he didn't care he might have passed my brother in the halls a few years back. If he fucked up as much as I thought he did from the way he was talking he wouldn't make till tomorrow night. I couldn't lose my brother.

Naruto was asleep. I had thought he was awake till he started to snore. My brother was in fear for his life for good reason, but I couldn't live with myself if he died.

I grabbed my car keys and cell. I texted Hinata if she could cover for me for a few hours I would be at work by seven. I drove out to Peins house in a hurry. The property was covered by trees every other 5ft I would guess o and a gate. His house was large. The kind of large you only got if you were crocked, but it was breathtaking.

My headlights brought a group of people out of the house. It was still dark outside in the next few minutes the sun would rise. There was no sunlight to show me what I was walking into. One by one they made their way off the porch while I made mine out of the car. Me and the group meet half way down the gravel drive way.

After the group and myself met the sun peeked out and brought light to a very dark situation. I had checked before I pulled onto Pein's portray if anyone would be able to tell that I had been crying just little bit earlier. I thanked god that it didn't show. My eyes met many different ones, but they were all familiar in different ways. One set should have been unforgettable, but those weren't the ones that were etched into my brain for forever.

"Sake what are you doing here?" Konan asked from standing next to Pein. Konan was Pein's girlfriend since there 7th grade. I think it was kinda sweet. Me and Konan had been good friends at one point. I'm guessing Konan didn't know about Naruto fucking up. That was a good sign I think.

"I'm here to talk to Pein." I knew if I looked weak that I wouldn't change my brother's problems and only make them worse. Konan nodded gave me hug and went back inside. I waited for the others to leave, but not one of them moved a muscle. "Alone." Pein nodded his head and everyone left, but one set of blue eyes lingered more than ever should have.

I hate to say it but this wasn't my first time standing here in front of Pein's house.  
In front of his closes friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Come on people REVIEW PLEASE!**

Mb Doctor  
Chapter 2  
Sakura's (POV)

We had continued our walk for a very long time in silence. We made it to the lake. I could feel the memories creeping in the back of my mind waiting upon to be called. Before I could pull them out of the box I shut them away before I could be lost in them.

"Pein how could you do this?" I knew it wasn't his fault in some way, but just because my mind said it wasn't. Didn't mean my heart would believe it.

"Sakura-Chan he came with Sasuke one day as a tag along. You hung out with us for years I didn't think you'd have an issue with it." I turned my back to Pein. You might be thinking didn't you say something about him being a danger to people, and yes I did but it was different.

"Ya hanging out wouldn't be an issue, I think. But I found him tonight and he's scared for his life. We all know you don't like fuck ups Pein. You only put up with there's and only sometimes. So what makes you think I wouldn't come here tonight?" I whirled around to stare at Pein awaiting him to say something.

"What he do?" Pein was struggling with something meaning he hadn't found out about Naruto's screw up. My heart sped up and I felt like it was gonna jump right out of my chest run away from me. I don't think I could catch it.

"I don't know whatever you sent him to do, he couldn't." I looked into his those eyes. Some people feared them and tonight I did to. I had never till tonight. I didn't really fear this man I feared the decisions that he could make. He blinked and that blank stare was replaced with something else.

"I won't tell Madara if you fix it." O I forgot all about Madara. Madara is Pein's boss because he an Uchicha.

"How am I going to fix anything?" I threw my arms up with frustration. I mean what did he expected me to do.

"Sakura," I cut him off with a glare.

"Pein I'm a doctor! I grew up with you guys if I thought I wanted or could standing being one of the bad guys I would have. I mean school put me through so much debt." yes school had put me through so much debt I'm lucky I'm not swimming in it, and I wasn't one for school.

"We weren't always the bad guys." his eyes softened just a little bit.

"That was before."

"Sakura you wouldn't do anything illegal I think half of the community would come after me with something sharp if I did that to you. Don't forget Deidara and Sasori." he took his hand out of his pocket to shake on it.

Growing up around people like this all your life you learn you don't make deals there's always something left out, never swear on something you wanna keep, and a hand shake is the same thing or better than your word.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked with caution. His hand was still waiting for mine to accept it.

"Be our doctor. Half the time we can't go to the hospital. We need someone other than Kakuzu." After a few seconds of thought I thought I heard pein mumble under his breath something along the lines of 'he isn't that gentle either.'

"I won't be either. If I do this Naruto will be forgiven?"

"Yes." I shook his hand and Pein smiled a bit.

"You can start tonight." I stared at Pein's back as he walked away from the lake towards the house. "O since you're going to be the doctor around here from now on you're going to live here from now on."

I could feel my jaw drop I mean I know living with my mother isn't the best place to be as 24 year old women, but in a house with all of them. People I had hoped to forgot. Naruto may not die tonight or tomorrow or the next 80 years, but he is going to wake up with one big fucking black eye.

"Come on Sakura. You got someone to stitch up." I hurried up to catch up with him by the time I caught up we were standing in front of the house.

Pein opened the door for me and motioned for me to go first, and I did. When I walked into the house I had all eyes on me. Not too long ago I wouldn't have gotten such curious looks, but not today.

I wasn't expecting to be glomped by Konan as I walked through the doors. She came running from the kitchen and smothered me in her hugs I couldn't help but laugh. There something's you'll want to forgot and then there others you'll never be able to forget. Like these people in this house.

"Sakura I couldn't tell in the dark how much you changed. You probably have more hair than anyone here." Konan gave me a smile. Back when we were younger I had people issues and ended up with short hair and I had kept like that, but now I had long wavy hair to about 2in from my butt.

"Ya, well long time ago I had a boyfriend with longer hair then me, and I just thought I don't ever want that to happen again." Everyone laughed. Maybe just maybe I could live here for a while.

"Ok so who am I stitching up?" Deidara stumbled in front of me. He was wearing his hair down. A white wife beater over that was a leather jacket. The one sleeve was kinda rolled up and his shirt was stained in red.

"My hand got cut up, ya. Walked over to me to show me his hand it was bloody all over. It was probably multiple cuts, not just one

And the only thing that went through my mind was what the hell did I get myself into?

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE IT HELPS THE WRITER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mob Doctor  
Chapter 3  
Sakura's (POV)**

I had set up in the kitchen it was spotless unlike half of the rooms in this house. As I overlooked Deidara's hand my earlier thoughts were proved. It was more than one cut more like eight or ten. It wouldn't take me longer than 20 minutes if he would stop moving around. I mean he just couldn't sit still. If it wasn't moving his fingers it was tapping his foot against my chair.

"Sit still or I'll cut something off." with that he no longer moved. I let a smile slip for the first time tonight, and it wasn't even a pained one. Never ever fuck with your doctor because if they want to they can fuck with you, and you might lose your pinkie if they felt like being a bit evil that day.

"Are you almost done?" he winced as I finished up his last cut. Because he annoyed me and I flicked one of his cuts. "OWWWWWWW!"

"Just making sure they wouldn't come open if you brushed up against anything. They won't so you'll be fine. About a week go to the hospital get em taking out." I started to pack up the stuff I used to fix the retard.

"Why can't you take them out?" Deidara asked me as he looked at all the bloodied paper napkins I had used to clean up his arm and hand. I gave him a look that meant leave me alone, but he asked again. I let a breath out blowing my pink bangs out of my eyes.

"I don't work for you. I work for Pein. If Pein tells me to do it I will. You not so much." with that I left Deidara standing there looking at my back as I went to find Konan to return the first aid kit. I walked into the living room and was met with a few looks from a few strangers.

"Who's this fucking bitch, and what's she doing here!" a man with silver hair yelled from the couch. The only reason I could tell that much was because of the TV light. I winched when someone turned the lights on.

"This is,"

"The bitch has pink hair. Pink hair! Does any fucking one else see this fucking slut has pink hair." the man that had sliver hair screamed at everyone in the room.

"I wouldn't say things like that to Sakura-Chan." the wise Itachi told the wannabe old dude.

"Ya, she broke Sasuke-Chans arm in high school because he looked at her the wrong way." Sharkie said with an evil glint in his eyes. I didn't see where this was going.

"No fucking way I would care for that little pussy. This bitch couldn't lay a hand on me." wannabe old dude boasted with a wicked smile.

"How about a spar than. You against Sakura-Chan here." Sasori said taking his candy out of his mouth. He held a blank look on his face, but his eyes held amusement.

I had known Sasori all my life. As I said my town actually was very small other than the tourist that came during the summer. Sasori was my cousin. He was my Cousin Gaara's half-brother making him mine also. I think the pink hair comes from that side of the family. I mean they have red.

"You really want me to fucking kill her?" old dude laughed and I kept quiet.

"If that even comes close I will step in." Pein's voice boomed because I think we were all shocked that Pein was okay with us doing this.

"Whatever. I don't care." that was the first time he hadn't cursed since I met him. Strange.

"So pinkie you in?"

"Don't ever call me Pinkie."

"Pinkie." He gave me one of his creepy smiles. I wanted to smash his face in as soon as I caught sight of that smile of his.

"What's going on?" Deidara asked as he noticed the silence mine and Old dudes stares and the others smiling wickedly.

"Sakura-Chan and Hidan are going to spar." Itachi said from the corner of the room. Deidara gave me a look which I ignored with a roll of my eyes.

"Where? I hadn't said yes, but everyone knew I wouldn't back out. I was too stubborn. Even if it was a man 3 times my size. I was a petite female.

"Front yard." Pein said as he walked outside to the front yard, and everyone followed him. My blood started to scream with adrenaline.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****  
****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mob Doctor  
Chapter 4  
Sakura's (Pov)**

As we made our way outside I let Hidan walk in front of me, so I could really size him up. Like I said I was a small girl and Hidan was three times bigger than I was. In high school one thing that led to me hanging out with the Akasuki was me beating Sasuke Uchicha up for his beyond boring pickup lines. Sasuke had threatened me with his brother, so I went looking for Itachi to point out his brother was a jackass. After I caught Itachi and kisame attention the rest of the Akasuki started to watch me too. Before the Akasuki wasn't as large as it is now.

Growing up with them held a little bit over their heads like Itachi had an eye for detail. You wouldn't think Deidara had any muscles at all. He just looks fit. Zetsu was known for play dirty he bit. Sasori had an ugly temper. Pein used words more than his fist, but damn did he have a right hook. But with Hidan I didn't know a thing about him other than he was large. When he walked he tried best to keep weight of his left ankle. But with the sick smile he's wearing, and rolling his shoulder I'm guessing it's the right ankle that there's an issue with.

I could still feel Deidara eyes on me as they made a circle around me and Hidan. In some odd feel I knew my heart wasn't racing because I was about to earn my stripes all over again. Before I was around the Akasuki I was still a hell raiser. I mean with a brother like Naruto and Tsunade as a main part of my life how could I not. But it stirred uncertainly with in my gut because of him. I could only hope it would help out in the end.

I felt the naturel need to bow to my opponent after so many years of having to, but I knew I didn't have to. This was a fight I didn't have to hold back on, and I let a smile slip. Me choosing to be a doctor oppressed this side of me. The wild side.

**(First time writing a fight scene. Sorry if it sucked!)**

Hidan made a step towards me and I let him not moving a bit. At the moment I would use the size difference to my advantage. Most of the time in a fight I let people come to me and this wasn't any different from any other. He still wore that sickening smile. I know I was wearing a smile of my own, but his is creepy more sadistic. Mine is more of me being on cloud nine. He made a lunge for me and I kicked his feet from underneath him. As soon as he hit the ground I stomped my heel into his right ankle. When it made a cracking sound he frowned. He tried to get up but I moved around to the front to knee him in the face I made sure his fingers made a sickening crack too. Right before I kneed Hidan in the face I smiled and told him my name was Sakura Haruno and that's what he got for under estimating me. When my knee met his face I knew I broke his nose and knocked him out. As you can tell I don't aim to bruise I aim to brake.

Just to get my point across I made sure some of the gravel on the drive stuck to his face. I didn't like this man one bit. I'm lucky he gave that tell about his ankle before we started. It wouldn't have been easy to get him to the ground.

I looked around the circle to see that most of them had a look of pride or amusement on their faces. Two or three were a bit shocked about the fights turn out.

"I'm not cleaning him up. He treated me less than respectable, so he can stay that way." This was directed at Pein I don't care that he was my boss now. I do not fix what I inflict. Especial when it's well deserved.

Pein nodded not saying anything, but he could tell I meant it. If Hidan didn't treat me right this wouldn't be the last time we brought things outside. Than it wouldn't be about proving anything , no than it would be out of anger.

Konan grabbed my hand and started to pull me inside the house. "Come on Sakura-Chan I'll give you some clothes to where for the day. You have blood all over you knee." I hadn't noticed anything till Konan said anything. She was right my pants were stained with Hidan's blood from his nose. I would have to burn one of my favorite pairs of scrubs. Itachi was paying for a new pair.

"Thanks Konan I really appreciate it." I said with a true smile. I did miss Konan a lot. In high school she wasn't even really in the Akasuki. She was just friends with everyone in it, so she was always around. After I broke my friendships within the Akasuki I broke it off with Konan too because I didn't wanna have to around the guys.

She just waved her hand over her shoulder. "Hey it's not an issue. It's what friends are for. So how have you been? I mean I see you around town but we don't ever talk." She opened a door to her and Pein's room I'm guessing it was very nice looking, a deep blue.

"I've been good I work at the hospital now close to being a top dog around there. Most of the locals either love me or won't let me forget my high school years especially the little old ladies." Konan gave a laugh as she rummaged through her dresser.

"ya well those little old ladies still stop me in the middle of the market and ask me when am I ever gonna leave Pein. My gangster boyfriend. One he's a business man. Two he's not my boyfriend anymore he's my fiancé." She said with a bright smile she turned around and threw a pair of faded blue jean cut offs at me.

As I changed into the shorts I laughed because small town no privacy. It's no surprise they still bother Konan. I mean to this day I hadn't spoken to the Akasuki for a few years and they hadn't let me live it down. Now I never would hear the end of it. I'm sure I would hear something from Tsunade soon. I also laughed because after all these years konan Pein should be married already with like ten little babies running around.

I hadn't noticed how short the shorts were till I had put them on and Konan had thrown my scrubs out. They came mid-thigh. Knowing Konan I thanked god they weren't shorter. The girl knew she was beautiful and knew how to use it.

"You know I'm not the only one who likes your hair long." Konan gave me a wink as she gave my pink locks a playful tug.

If it hadn't took me so long to grow my hair out I would have chopped it off within seconds after realizing the meaning behind her words

**Thank you for reading! Any ideas. Ideas are always welcomed here!  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
I MEAN COME ON PEOPLE REVIEW!**


End file.
